POWER RANGERS: Dino Thunder - Gem of Love
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Inspired by Lugia'sChallenger13 - As Trent's powers grow stronger, so does his love for Kira, and his need to keep her safe. Taking his chance, he kidnaps her, and keeps her away from the battles Mesogog forces her and the Rangers to get into, to keep her safe and close to him. Will he keep her to himself, away from danger and Rangers? Or will his good side make a come back?
1. Prolouge

**This idea was inspired by _Lugia'sChallenger13_ and deserves a lot of credit!**

* * *

 **Gem of Love.**

 **Summery-** As Trent's powers grow stronger, so does his love for Kira, and his need to keep her away from war. Taking his chance, he kidnaps her, and keeps her away from the battles Mesogog forces her and the Rangers to get into, to keep her safe and close to him. Will he keep her to himself and away from danger and Rangers? Or will his good side make a come back and save her from his possessive dark side?

* * *

Trent watched from some bushes away from Kira's house as she opened the door and entered, limping in the process, but tried her best to hide, so not to worry her parents.

He sighed, turning away. He bet that if she was in _his_ care, she wouldn't get hurt in the first place! All these battles that Doctor Tommy Oliver gets her and her Ranger friends into is just going to get her killed! And he didn't want that. He wanted her safe and sound, away from Mesogog, Zeltrax, Elsa, and everything in particular. He wanted that ever since he found out she was the Yellow Ranger.

* * *

 ** _Flashback._**

 _ **"If you had any sense, you ran too!"** Drago told them as they approached him._

 _"Dream on!" Ptera growled, as they got out their weapons and charged. Tyranno's Thunder-Max Saber clashed with Drago's Drago-Sword, before he managed to get it out of the way and slashed the Red Ranger across the chest. Then Tricera. Then Ptera. After a very brief battle, he pinned her against to a dumpster._

 _ **"Had enough?"** he asked mockingly, goading her deliberately, wanting her to actually fight back. "Hardly! **Super Dino Mode!"** she commanded and transform into her upgraded version, got his hands off her and slashed him across the chest with her wings. He rolled on the ground and got up in one go._

 _She took flight and grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him across the debris in the way, before dropping him. He got pretty mad..._

 ** _"You'll_ pay **_**for that!"** he promised as she turned and prepared herself to attack again. **"I'm taking you down!"** he draw golden arrows in the air with his sword and with a swish of his blade, sent towards her, knocking her out of the air and out of Super Dino Mode!_

 _As she curled up on the ground, Tyranno and Tricera stepped in front of their fallen friend and got out their Thunder-Max Blasters and shot him with golden light, but he just threw them back, and laughed at them, mockingly._

 _Ptera got back up, **"That's enough!"** she growled as she charged him, hitting him a few times, but they were blocked, and got stuck in an arm lock. **"Your a little out of your league, don't you think?"** he asked, before getting her in the chest with his sword, sending Ptera flying._

 _ **"See my point?"** he draw more arrows in the air as she got back up, but only got knocked over again when the arrows hit some explosive barrels behind her. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain as she demorphed. Tyranno and Tricera charged at him in an attempt to protect their friend, but where pushed aside easily. **"Back off!"** he sheathed his sword as he approached the Yellow Ranger._

 ** _"Never_ did **_**like the color, Yellow."** he commented as he tightened his glove around his fist, as he got close, he knelt down beside her. **"Well Yellow Ranger,"** he started of as she struggled to breath, **"Time to say 'Goodbye'!"** he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him, readying his fist for the killing blow._

 _But he stopped. As soon as he saw who it was._

 _Drago was suddenly plagued with memories. His host's memories. He saw a young women turning in a chair to smile up at him. He saw the same girl performing on a stage, as he was drawing a superhero version of her. He saw..._

 _"Kira?" he asked her quietly as she looked at him with a confused and fearful expression. He slowly let his hand fall as he gaped at her, "I-I..." he stuttered, his host, Trent, beginning to arise from the prison the White Ranger made inside his mind. **No!** This could _**not** _happen! Not because of some girl!_

 _Drago struggled to get his control of the body back, but Trent was determent to make sure that no harm come to the girl he crushed on since he met her. But both weren't planing on giving up easy. Kira watched as the two polar opposites struggled for dominance. She had no idea how he knew her name, and had no idea what was wrong with him. Maybe it was a problem with his suit?_

 **"G-Get..! Out of my..! HEAD!"** _Trent moaned inside his mind as he tried to get rid of the demon inside him. He could hear the White Ranger let out a low chuckle. **"Before, you didn't bother trying to escape your fate! And now you want to do it all because of a some**_ **girl?!"** _the voice asked mockingly, Trent growled,_ **"** **She is _not_ just 'some girl'!" **_he defended, making him laugh. **"If you care about her, then how did you**_ **not _know that she was the Yellow Ranger, Ptera? If you truly cared for her, then you would make sure she never got hurt again! You'd_ lock her up, _if you had choose!"_** _Trent paused. Would he?_

 _Tyranno and Tricera used his distraction to their advantage. They transformed into their Super Mode, and pushed him away from their comrade. They attacked with brutal force, showing no mercy for him! After a tiring battle, Drago staggered, holding his side as he glared at the two male Rangers._

 _ **"I'll be back!"** he promised as he staggered away. **"But first, I'll take care of you!"** he told Trent mentally, as he watched the two Rangers demorph and help their friend._

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback._**

Trent shook himself out of his little memory time as he stared at Kira's house. He had come to realize that Drago was right. If she was in his care then she wouldn't get hurt. Sure he attacked her many times, but that was when she was in Ranger Mode. If he sees Kira while their both in Ranger Mode, he was like a wild animal fighting for territory, and the Rangers, including Kira, were the trespassers. But when they were both demorphed, he is like a dragon guarding the princess trapped inside the tower from any apposing danger.

He needed her. He needed her close. He needed her safe. He needed her with him.

And he was going to get her. No matter what he had to do.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Kidnapping

**Gem of Love; The Kidnapping.  
**

* * *

 **Contraction Area.  
**

Trent, morphed, waited on top of a building that gave him the outlook on the field. The same one where he found out about _her._ He shook himself. Stay focused, Trent.

But he mind kept going back to the time when he was free of the Gem's blight. To when he was with her. And to when she was with him.

* * *

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Trent rushed through the stampede of students. This probably would be the first time ever that he was late! He was usually the first one there besides Kira, the guys and some other three people._

 _Kira... He had a crush on her ever since he saw her at the Cyber-Space. He got along with her very quickly, and was probably the_ only _girl he had ever like. Sure there were other girls in his life, but_ none _of them were like Kira. She was down-to-Earth, sweet, caring, and a very talented young women. All the other girls just spent time with him because he was the adopted son of a very wealthy man. They were only in it for the money and not for him. But he felt like maybe he and Kira had a chance. A chance of a possible future with her. the two of them. No-one else._

 _He could see it now. A nice house. Him in a little office drawing comics. Kira in the lounge, playing her guitar. A little girl with his skin and hair color but Kira's hazel eyes and features, playing with a little baby boy, who had his chocolate brown eyes, but a tuff of honey-colored hair,and slightly tanned skin, that belonged to his mother. The girl would be talented in both drawing and singing, and when the boy was old enough, he'll be a whiz at guitar and they'll both maybe start their own little band._

 _He was shaking out of his day-dreaming when he heard a crash. He turned and almost immediately, he started to growl._

 _Kira. She was being pressed against her locker by... ugh! Bryan Peterson. He was a complete and utter stalker, who just likes to look at girls bodies and take pictures of them. According to Kira, he just wouldn't take a hint. He kept on pursuing her and looking at her up and down. He just made the both of them sick._

 _"Com' on, babe. You know you want to..." he stepped closer to her, his hands going to her waist, but not before she slapped him across the face. " **DON'T!** Call me 'babe'!" She sneered at him. He looked really pissed and slammed her against her locker, his elbow and arm pressed into her neck, nearly choking her._

 _"You know... I. HATE IT! When my prizes don't co-operate with me!" he raised his hand, which was clutched together in a fist, ready to strike, but he was roughly pulled away by someone. Someone with black hair, tanned skin, and wearing a white shirt._

 _"Leave. Her. Alone." Trent stood in front of Kira protectively, hands clenched into fists. Kira stood behind him, happy that he was here and willing to teach Bryan a lesson, but she was also concerned. Byran was big, like twice Trent's size and throws a fit at almost everything. She hoped that Trent would at least walk after the fight that was sure to happen.  
_

 _Bryan glared at the young artist, "Whats it to you?! We were just having a little chat! Right babe?!" he turned to Kira, like she was going to back him up. She didn't. Just looked at Trent, which ticked him off greatly. He swung a fist at Trent, but he blocked it, did a double air kick, and round-housed him onto his back. Bryan groaned and got up, holding his lower back. He glared at him, "I'll deal with you later!" he growled, gave Kira a warning look, and then made for his class._

 _"You know, I could have handled myself." Kira smirked at him, and he smiled back, "Yeah, but never hurts to be safe." he told her, and they both laughed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" "I used to go to a karate school when I was a kid. Guess I still got it." his smile grew wider, and so did hers._

 _"Well, thanks Trent!" She hugged him, pecked him on the cheek then made for her class, smiling brightly while blushing, leaving a star-struck Trent behind._

 _He stood there, before a very bright smile made it's way to his face as he slowly walked to class._

 _So he got late. It was worth it._

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback.  
_**

Trent shook himself out of the memory when he spotted the Rangers coming towards the field, looking around hoping to find him. Dr. Oliver wasn't there. Good. It'll be easier to get _her_ that way.

He jumped from the roof and landed neatly on his feet. "Even Rangers! Long time, no see!" he greeted them, his eyes on the Ptera Ranger. "I wish it stayed that way!" Tyranno growled as he stepped in front of _her_ and Tricera. Drago glared back.

"Well, we don't _all_ get what we wish for! But I certainly will!" he charged and they ran to him as well, weapons at the ready.

First up was Tyranno. He was easily dealt with, with a good slash across the chest. Tricera immediately tried to help his leader, raising his Tricera-Shield above his head for a crushing blow, but was stopped by Drago's incredible strength. As he held it, suspended in the air, slashed his Drago-Sword across his stomach. When he was weakened enough, he threw him aside and turned to face _her._

She just stood there, staring at him in shock, fear and... sadness. He couldn't see her face behind the mask, but he knew how she looking at him. He slowly pulled out his Drago-Sword, and positioned himself to attack. Ptera called forth her Ptera-Grips and got ready.

The fight had begun.

Drago tried his best not to hurt her, but she was making it difficult by trying to land a blow on _him_ the best she could. In instinct, he let his sword fall down towards her, and she blocked it with her Ptera-Grips, which formed an 'X'. He forced her to walk backwards, before slamming her against the same dumpster from before.

"Deja Vu much?" he asked, wanting her to fight, so she would be too worn out when he got her. And it worked.

She growled, shoving him off, fighting with everything she got. Before he put her in another arm lock.

"Remember this?" he asked her, defiantly smiling. She growled, "Unfortunately." she got out of it and hit him across the chest with her Ptera-Grips. He staggered, having a cough, before smiling again. "Good to see you got some fight in you. But it wont help you!" He drew Laser Arrows in the air and lunched them towards her, hitting her full force.

She just stood there for short moments, before falling forwards, hitting the floor, demorphing in the process. She looked up at him, a sad and betrayed look on his face, before falling unconscious.

He walked up to her still form, remorse welling inside him, before breathing deeply. _It's for her own good._ He kept telling himself. Then how come he still felt guilty?

He picked her up from the floor gently, putting her over his shoulder, keeping his hand on her arms to keep her there. He sheathe his Drago-Sword and made to leave before...

 **"Stop!"** he looked to see Tyranno staggering towards him. "Let my friend go!" is was understandable that he would try to save her. When he was good, he thought that Tyranno might have had a _thing_ for his bird, leaving him slightly worried and incredibly jealous. But after soon learning that he only saw her as a sister, he calmed down. But that didn't stop _this_ Trent from firing Laser Arrows at him. He fell down groaning. Trent shook his head.

"Will they ever learn?" He said to no-one in particular, before speeding up, still holding Kira, and disappeared. Taking Kira with him!

* * *

 **That's all that I got so far! They'll be more, I promise!**


End file.
